Bella The Vampire Slayer
by JessLovely
Summary: À chaque génération, il y a une élue. Seule elle doit affronter vampires, démons et forces de l'ombre. Elle s'appelle Bella. Qu'en sera-t-il lorsqu'un jeune homme d'apparence inoffensive viendra compliquer sa mission ? Celle de combattre le mal.
1. Prologue

**_Disclamer_**_ :_ Bella The Vampire Slayer est une fiction ! Les personnages ainsi qu'une partie de l'histoire font parties des livres de Stephenie Meyer (Twilight) et de la série Buffy Contre Les Vampires. Les personnages seront modifiés à notre guise, ainsi que l'histoire.

**Attention, le contenu de cette fiction est destiné à un public adulte averti.**

.

**Bonne Lecture** **!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Prologue**

.**  
><strong>

À chaque génération, il y a une élue. Seule elle doit affronter les vampires, les démons et les forces de l'ombre. Elle s'appelle Bella.

Elle n'est âgée que de 16 ans au moment où elle prend conscience de sa nouvelle destinée, à laquelle elle ne peut échapper ! Elle tente pendant un temps de nier cette mission qui lui est confiée. Mais les ombres du mal, elles n'en auront pas fini avec la Tueuse.

Sa destinée : Mourir. Afin de protéger la terre des sources du mal. Elle ne peut se fier à personne, ayant perdu sa mère et son ancien protecteur, elle ne peut avoir confiance qu'à son instinct de survie !

Qu'en sera-t-il lorsqu'un jeune homme d'apparence inoffensive viendra compliquer sa mission ? Celle de combattre les forces maléfiques.

Bella Swan, tueuse de vampires.

.

* * *

><p><em>Jess et Lonely<em>

_N'oubliez pas de nous donner votre avis, cela compte énormément pour nous.  
><em>


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Nous désirons nous excuser pour le temps que ce premier chapitre a mis à être en ligne. Avec la famille, les corrections, l'écriture et l'ACCOUCHEMENT de Lovely, rien n'a été facile pour notre mode de « gestion du temps »._**

**_Le chapitre a été coupé en deux puisqu'il faisait long. Il comporte 10 points qui ont été divisés en parts égales. Chaque chapitre fonctionnera +/-, de cette façon afin que nous puissions écrire les chapitres ensemble._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 1**

.

**« Bella. »** Résonna la voix de mon père en écho dans notre nouvelle demeure.

Je me relevais doucement, toute chamboulée par mon cauchemar qui venait de me quitter. Je collais la couverture contre ma poitrine, signe que je ne voulais pas sortir de mon lit.

**« Oui, papa, je me lève. » **Dis-je en me laissant tomber sur l'oreiller et en ramenant le drap par-dessus ma tête.

**« Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard en ce premier jour de cours, Bella. » **

_Elle était bien bonne, celle-là !_

**« Non, » **répondis-je d'une voix portante, en retirant le tissu qui recouvrait ma tête.

**« Il ne faut surtout pas rater cela ! »** Me dis-je ironiquement à voix basse.

Je me levai à contrecœur et me dirigeai, en me trainant difficilement, vers la salle d'eau. De plus, aujourd'hui, était mon premier jour, chouette ! Je n'aimais pas vraiment cela, arrivée en cours d'année.

.

À quoi allait ressembler cette première journée ? Je commençais à paniquer. Moi qui avais déjà vu les pires horreurs que recelait cette Terre, voilà que j'étais affolée à l'idée d'aller dans un nouveau lycée. J'étais pathétique ! Mais je devais tout de même faire attention et rester discrète.

Mon ancien protecteur étant mort, je me doutais qu'un autre devait être à ma recherche. Toutefois, je ne voulais pas repartir dans ce monde si sombre. Je voulais que l'on me laisse tranquille avec toutes ces histoires de croque-mitaine. Je voulais une vie normale, ce n'était pas si compliqué à comprendre, non ?

.

Je pris mes affaires et, au moment où j'allais passer le pas de ma porte, je posai mon regard sur mon coffre qui se trouvait au pied de mon lit. En avais-je besoin ? Je rebroussai chemin et l'ouvrit en surveillant de près l'entrée de ma chambre. J'enlevai la première étagère de peluches et bibelots en tout genre et pris soin de m'assurer que mon artillerie y était toujours !

Je me saisis d'un de mes flacons d'eau bénite et d'un pieu en bois. – Toujours utile, me dis-je à moi-même. – J'enfouis le tout dans mon sac et le refermai. Je remis tout en place dans le coffre afin que mon père ne tombe pas dessus puis je descendis les escaliers à la hâte.

.

La maison croulait toujours sous les cartons. Je dois dire que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de tout déballer. Trop de travail ! Comme le disait souvent mon père, j'étais née paresseuse. Que Dieu me garde ! Je posai mon sac dans l'entrée et filai droit à la cuisine où se trouvait mon papa.

**« Bonjour chef Swan. »** Dis-je à mon paternel en lui embrassant la joue.

**« Tu as déjà pris ton petit déjeuner ? »** Il ouvrit le micro-ondes et y saisit une tasse de café bien fumante.

**« J'en déduis que oui ! »** lui dis-je en détournant mon attention de lui.

J'ouvris une armoire et pris un bol pour y verser les céréales et le lait que j'avais posés sur le comptoir qui, lui, se trouvait au milieu de la cuisine et savourai lentement mon petit déjeuner. Je n'avais pas très faim, mais je devais tout de même manger afin de ne pas avoir un malaise en classe.

**« Alors, es-tu stressée pour ce premier jour ? »** Au lieu de lui répondre, je plongeai le nez dans mes céréales, voulant à tout prix éviter le sujet.

**« Bella… tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fais cela. »** M'avertis Charlie d'un ton légèrement ennuyé. Je relevai donc la tête vers lui. Je crois que, tous les deux, nous étions passablement lassés de mon comportement enfantin.

**« Oui, un peu. Et toi, tu es stressé pour ce premier jour de travail ? »** Ah tien ! C'était maintenant à son tour d'éviter la question en détournant les yeux sur son journal.

**« Papa, tu peux bien parler de moi. »** Lui dis-je en le pointant de ma cuillère dégoulinante de lait. Il continuait de _« lire » _les actualités – sans me regarder, bien sûr –, mais j'étais certaine qu'il m'écoutait.

**« Tu fais autant l'autruche que moi. »** Rajoutais-je tout en commençant à rigoler doucement. Il se joint à moi pour un petit fou rire. Ce devait être une façon pour nous de décompresser, je n'y voyais pas autre chose.

.

J'étais assise dans un fauteuil vraiment inconfortable, devant le bureau du directeur. J'étais seule dans la pièce et regardais en travers la grande fenêtre carrelée, qui se trouvait derrière le secrétaire.

J'examinais l'extérieur quand je vis les élèves affluer sur le parking dans leurs propres voitures – fils à papa, pensais-je ironiquement – ou bien n'ayant d'autre choix que de prendre le bus du lycée. Je me disais à cet instant que cette vision était identique à celle de mon ancienne école. Les élèves agissaient de la même façon. Plusieurs petits groupes se formaient ici et là sur le devant du campus avant que la cloche ne résonne. Je fus sortie de mes observations lorsque j'entendis une porte claquer derrière mon dos et mon nom résonner dans cette pièce exigüe.

**« Ancienne élève de seconde du lycée Nord à Phoenix. Dossier intéressant, »** me dit cet homme sur le ton de la critique. **« Eh ben, dites donc ! »** ajouta-t-il en déchirant mon dossier en quatre sous mes yeux ébahis.

Il posa les lambeaux de mon dossier scolaire devant lui, sur son bureau, et croisa ses mains par-dessus.

**« Bienvenue à Forks. À vous de jouer, Isabella, la balle est dans votre camp, »** me dit-il en relevant la tête et me fixant du regard.** « Le passé est le passé et ce qui est inscrit sur cette feuille, »** il prit un bout de mon dossier et posa les yeux dessus **« ne m'intéresse absolument pas. »**

Ouf… je me sentais soulagée, quoique surprise, de constater qu'il se foutait du pourquoi j'avais été mise à la porte de mon ancienne école. Jusqu'au moment où il retourna la feuille dans le bon sens et qu'il en reste stupéfait, au point d'en perdre ses mots. Il releva la tête et me fixa d'un œil interrogateur.

_Et voilà ! Mon soulagement aura été de courte durée. Maintenant, je devais me sortir de ce pétrin._

**« Monsieur le directeur…, »** commençais-je à dire, lorsqu'il me coupa la parole.

**« Les étudiants ont le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom, mais il ne le faut pas. »** Me dit-il en baissant le regard sur les bouts de papier qui étaient devant lui.

_Mais pourquoi m'avait-il dit cela ? C'était l'un de ces pauvres crétins qui disent n'importe quoi lorsqu'ils sont pris au dépourvu ou quoi ? _

Néanmoins, j'avais le droit de défendre ma cause et j'allais le faire !

**« Monsieur le directeur, je reconnais que mon dossier n'est pas… très flatteur, »** hésitai-je à dire, quand je le vis remettre les morceaux en place, afin d'en refaire le puzzle.

_Houla… je commençais à penser sérieusement que ça allait bientôt sentir le roussi dans le coin._

**« Allons, ça n'a aucune importance. »** Me dit-il en recollant les morceaux avec du scotch.

_Quoi ? Comment ? Ce n'était pas cela qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire il y a moins de deux minutes, me dis-je déconcertée par cet homme._

**« Vous croyez que… très flatteur, est le terme exact ? »** Ajouta-t-il en continuant de coller mon dossier convenablement.

**« Je dirais plutôt, sans espoir, »** finit-il par me dire en relevant la tête et me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**« Il n'est pas si mauvais ! »** Voulus-je défendre mon dossier.

Du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

**« Vous avez incendié la salle de gym, »** m'accusa-t-il.

_Il devait me remettre ça sur le nez, lui aussi ? Pfff… non, mais, ils n'y comprennent rien, pensais-je avec lassitude. Mais je devais tout de même me plier à ses directives sinon, j'allais être mal barrée avec Charlie, me dis-je en fermant promptement les yeux._

**« Exact, c'est tout à fait exact, mais… ce que vous ne pouvez pas savoir c'est que ce gymnase était envahi par des vamp… »** Je m'arrêtai abruptement de parler lorsque je vis le visage du directeur s'allonger d'étonnement.

_J'en avais trop dit ! Je devais me rattraper et vite._

**« … des bestioles. »** Lançai-je à la va-vite pour compenser mon erreur.

Par contre, le directeur n'avait pas l'air de me croire.

**« Isabella, ce n'est rien. Peut-être que dans toutes autres écoles on vous dirait, faîtes très attention ou bien on garde un œil sur vous. Mais… ici, vous n'entendrez rien de tel. Nous voulons vous offrir tout ce dont vous désirez et que vous respectiez, tout ce que nous désirons. Et si ce que vous désirez et ce que nous désirons, »** dit-il en reprenant l'une des feuilles de mon dossier entre ses mains. **« N'est pas identique, »** ajouta-t-il avant de mettre mon dossier dans une fiche et de la refermer abruptement de la paume de sa main.

Ce son, qui ressemblait plus à une détonation à mes oreilles, me fit sursauter. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de sa part. Je cherchais mes mots afin de lui répondre quelque chose d'intelligent, mais ce n'était que des bribes de mots qui réussissaient à sortir de ma bouche.

_Wow ! Je t'ai déjà connue plus bavarde que cela me nargua mon inconscient. _

_Va te faire foutre, c'est moi qui dois me démerder avec tout ça, pas toi, l'insultai-je._

_Euh… c'est parce que tu t'insultes là, ma chère Bella !_

_Pff… je décidai qu'il fallait que j'arrête de m'écouter et de m'auto-insulté. Il était temps de répondre à ce foutu bonhomme, qui ne semblait pas commode, en face de moi._

**« Compris, »** réussis-je à lui dire tout simplement d'un ton mal assuré.

Sur ce, il me montra la porte d'un geste de la main, et m'invita à sortir d'un signe de tête.

Je me levai sans rien ajouter, pris mon sac, d'une main, qui était posé sur le sol, et me dirigeai vers la sortie, la tête basse, honteuse.

En refermant la porte derrière moi, je me retrouvai dans le couloir et me demandais pourquoi je ne lui avais rien répondu. Pourquoi, avais-je accepté aussi facilement ? Cela devait être le côté Bella _« timide »_ qui avait pris le dessus, me sachant en faute à 100 % – bah, pas complètement – au sujet de ce putain d'incendie.

J'étais dans une nouvelle ville – ville… c'était vite dit – avec des gens que je ne connaissais aucunement, étant nouvelle. Je devais obéissance à l'autorité de mon école – du moins, tant que rien ne s'y produisait et je souhaitais que ça reste ainsi – et pour finir… je ne devais pas faire honte au shérif de cette ville, parce que j'allais en entendre parler longtemps, très longtemps.

_Justement avant d'en avoir des échos, je devrais penser à me rendre en classe, me dis-je en ouvrant mon sac._

Je commençai à farfouiller à l'intérieur tout en faisant quelques pas, étant à la recherche de mon horaire, quand je me fis bousculer et que j'en échappai ma besace ainsi que tout son contenu à même le sol. J'entendis la voix d'une fille s'excuser, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour m'aider.

_La ville changeait, mais les habitudes des gens restaient les mêmes, fulminai-je contre cette garce._

Je m'accroupis afin d'y ramasser tout le bazar qui était maintenant étalé à la vue de tous. Je retournai mon sac dans le bon sens et commençai à y remettre mes effets personnels. Je ne fis pas attention aux autres puisque c'était comme si j'étais invisible dans cette école. Je mis la main sur mon coffre à crayons lorsqu'une ombre apparue devant moi. Je relevai mon regard et je vis un jeune homme d'une bonne corpulence s'affairant à m'aider.

**« J'peux vous aimer ? »** Dit-il en me tendant mon flacon d'eau bénite.

Wow ! Mais quelle façon d'aborder les gens ici ! J'étais muette de stupéfaction. Il dut se rendre compte de mon malaise et de sa bourde puisqu'il prit la peine de rire sottement, avant de se reprendre.

**« Euh… j'veux dire, vous aider ? »** Reprit-il sans me donner pour autant mon flacon.

Bien malgré moi, je respirais mieux tout à coup. Un léger sourire apparut à mes lèvres et je baissai mon regard, quelque peu timide.

**« C'est gentil. »** Répondis-je tout simplement en mettant mes choses dans mon sac.

**« Euh… on s'connait pas, je crois. »** Me dit-il en me regardant sans trop vraiment m'aider.

**« Je m'appelle Bella, j'suis nouvelle, »** avançai-je tout en continuant de ramasser mes effets, qui jonchaient le sol.

**« Emmett… c'est moi, salut, »** se présenta-t-il en levant la main pour me saluer.

_Ouf… mais dans quel patelin étais-je tombée ? Malgré tout, je ne devais pas avoir l'air bête, donc je gardai le sourire et continuait d'être gentille avec lui._

**« Oh ! Je vois… »** Laissai-je sous-entendre en rebaissant le regard vers le sol.

À première vue, il me semblait soit simple d'esprit ou soit maladroit pour parler à la gent féminine. Je souhaitais fortement que cela soit l'option numéro deux, puisqu'il me semblait tout de même sympathique.

**« Euh… peut-être qu'on se reverra. Peut-être même au lycée… étant donné qu'on y va…, euh… tous les deux. »** Me dit-il mal à l'aise.

Il me semblait hésitant et lourdaud dans ses paroles. Mais j'avais bien compris qu'il désirait ou du moins souhaitait me revoir. Par contre, moi, il me disait que dalle.

**« Bien ! Ravie de t'avoir rencontré. » **Lui dis-je en me relevant et en prenant la poudre d'escampette.

_Mais quel mec bizarre ! Pensais-je en cherchant le local de mon tout premier cours de la journée._

.

Super ! Il ne manquait plus que cela. Un cours sur la peste noire. Une maladie qui s'était développée au cours des guerres. Je dois dire que vu mes connaissances, je préférais mourir de ce soi-disant germe, plutôt que de mourir vider de mon sang par un vampire ou même pire !

Notre professeur, visiblement emporter par son récit ne nous prêtait guère attention. Elle parlait sans s'arrêter. Elle posait des questions, mais en voyant le manque de participation des élèves finissait par se répondre elle-même.

**« Je vais vous demander d'ouvrir vos livres à la page 89. Vous pourrez donc constater comment la maladie s'est propagée de ville en ville. » **Et bien entendu, j'étais la seule sans ce manuel. Je me retournai de tous les côtés afin de trouver une âme charitable avec qui suivre.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras droit et me retournai. Une jolie blonde se trouvait à mon côté. Ses yeux assurés me fixaient tandis que sa bouche se fendait en un petit sourire.

**« Merci, c'est gentil. »** Lui dis-je en me penchant sur cette fameuse carte.

Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de me pencher plus sur la carte que la sonnerie retentissait déjà. Je rangeais mes affaires…

**« Salut, je suis Rosalie. »** Me dit-elle.

**« Et moi, Bella. »**

**« Si tu as besoin d'un manuel, en général tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin à la bibliothèque du lycée. »** M'informa-t-elle gentiment.

Eh ben ! Contrairement à ce que je pensais, les gens étaient plutôt sympa dans ce bled perdu.

**« Ah génial ! Merci, c'est gentil. Où est-ce ? »** Elle me fit un signe de la main et je la suivis volontiers. Nous étions en train de marcher tranquillement dans les couloirs quand elle ouvrit la bouche à nouveau.

**« Tu viens de Phoenix. »** Me dit-elle convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait. J'acquiesçai d'un léger signe de tête.

**« Ah ! Vivre dans une grande ville, c'est mon rêve ! Tellement de grands magasins de vêtements de marques. » **Dit-elle rêveusement.

Je ris à sa réflexion. Encore une qui ne pensait qu'à ça !

**« Je pense que tu te plairas ici, et, si tu restes dans mon sillage, tu risques de te faire beaucoup d'amis ! »** M'assura-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras.

Me faire des amis ne serait pas de refus. Me plonger dans la masse et passer incognito avait toujours été un rêve pour moi. Je lui souriais et l'écoutais me parler du lycée. Nous marchions toujours quand nous arrivions près de la fontaine d'eau.

**« Oh, Angela, quelle jolie tenue ! »** Je souris. Visiblement, elle était gentille avec tout le monde.

**« Ça fait plaisir de voir les progrès que tu fais. » **D'accord, je me retirais. Pas si sympa que ça, finalement !

**« Oh ! Ben… c'est ma sœur qui me l'a acheté. »** Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante et intimidée de par cette Rosalie.

Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches et regardais Rosalie d'un mauvais œil. Visiblement, l'amitié entre elle et moi ne serait peut-être pas possible. Oui, j'avais un fichu caractère, mais jamais je n'aurais fait subir cela à une autre personne. C'était totalement irrespectueux !

**« Tu as fini ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle sèchement en montrant du regard la fontaine d'eau.

Elle regardait froidement cette fameuse Angela qui prit ses jambes à son cou. J'observais cette pauvre fille, qu'elle venait de terroriser, partir et n'écoutais qu'à moitié ses bavardages en continuant notre chemin.

Je l'entendis me parler vaguement d'une boîte de nuit qui semblait branchée dans le coin. Elle m'indiqua où elle se trouvait et me conseilla d'y passer ce soir.

Je lui fis un simple sourire, par politesse, et poussai, lentement, les portes de la bibliothèque pour y entrer.

.

La pièce ressemblait à tout, sauf à une librairie conventionnelle que l'on retrouvait dans un lycée. J'aurais pu me croire dans une salle comme seuls les châteaux ou bien les immenses demeures pouvaient posséder. Un comptoir pour le prêt des livres se trouvait à l'entrée. Une spacieuse table ronde entourée de quelques chaises en bois trônait au centre de la pièce, ainsi qu'un nombre limité de livres me semblaient dispersés sur deux étages.

Je jetai un œil afin d'y trouver une personne apte à me répondre au sujet de mes manuels manquants, mais personne ne semblait être présent. Ayant vraiment besoin de mes bouquins, je demandai tout de même à haute voix si quelqu'un y était.

J'avançai, lentement, en me dirigeant vers le centre de la pièce. J'étais attentive aux moindres bruits, mais n'y trouvai toujours aucune âme qui y vivait. Je commençais à me demander si je ne perdais pas mon temps à être dans cet endroit désert.

**« Y'a quelqu'un ? »** Redemandai-je en me stoppant et posant mes mains sur le comptoir des réservations.

Je continuai de regarder à droite et à gauche dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un. Personne.

En baissant mon regard sur le journal, qui était devant moi, je vis un article accompagné d'une photo d'enfants, encerclé de rouge.

Je pouvais y lire comme titre : _**Des enfants portés disparus.**_

_Bizarre. Il y avait un article pour cela dans l'actualité et papa ne m'en avait jamais parlé, me dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, soucieuse._

J'essayais de comprendre la raison de leurs disparitions en commençant ma lecture, lorsque je sursautai de peur.

Je me retournai vivement au moment où j'avais senti une main se poser sur mon épaule droite. Mon instinct de chasseuse demeurait en moi, malgré tous les efforts que je prodiguais pour tout oublier de mon passé, afin de recommencer ma vie à neuf, ici, dans une nouvelle ville.

J'étais face à face avec un homme. Légèrement plus âgé que moi.

J'avais dû relever la tête puisqu'il était grand, svelte et possédait une légère musculature qui était dissimulée par sa chemise. Ses yeux vert clair reflétaient de la tristesse. _Était-ce passager ou avait-il cet air morose en tout temps ? _Ses cheveux blonds étaient mi-longs et ébouriffés ce qui rajoutait un côté enfantin à son apparence. Les traits de son visage étaient particulièrement fins ce qui lui donnait malgré tout, un visage d'ange espiègle.

**« J'me croyais seule »**, dis-je en reprenant mes esprits.

**« Je peux vous aider ? »** me demanda-t-il gentiment.

**« Euh… je venais chercher des livres, oui, parce que je suis nouvelle. »** Répondis-je sottement en cherchant mes mots.

**« Mlle Swan »**, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, sûr de lui.

_Comment pouvait-il savoir que c'était moi ? Ah ! Je devais être la seule nouvelle à arriver à cette époque de l'année et il avait dû être mis au courant._

**« Bravo, gagné »**, répondis-je telle une idiote en me dandinant d'un pied à l'autre. **« Y'a qu'une nouvelle ici, c'est ça ? »** demandais-je afin de vérifier ma théorie.

**« Je m'appelle monsieur Whitlock, le bibliothécaire. On… m'a prévenu de votre arrivée »**, me dit-il en se dirigeant derrière le comptoir des réservations.

**« Ahh…, bien »**, réussis-je à lui dire, surprise d'avoir eu raison. **« Alors j'aurais besoin de perspectives pour euh… » **Commençais-je à lui dire lorsqu'il me coupa subitement la parole.

**« Je sais ce que vous voulez »**, m'annonça-t-il, tout sourire, en se penchant derrière le comptoir. Il se releva en affichant un sourire sur ses lèvres tout en y déposant un livre d'une épaisseur d'environ vingt centimètres et ayant une épaisse reliure en cuir, devant moi. On pouvait y lire _« Vampyre »_ comme titre, gravé sur la page couverture. Le _manuel des vampires _était devant mes yeux.

_Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Moi qui voulais m'éloigner de ce monde, voilà qu'il me rattrapait plus vite que mon ombre._

Je sentis le sang quitter rapidement mes joues, ainsi qu'une sensation désagréable qui me traversa le corps. Le sentiment d'avoir une mince couche de sueur froide qui recouvre notre peau à nous en faire frissonner. Tel était l'état dans lequel je me trouvais en ce moment. Je ne savais pas à quoi il s'attendait venant de moi, mais moi je ne voulais rien savoir de ce qu'il me montrait à l'instant même.

Je le savais que mon travail de chasseuse ne me quitterait jamais et qu'un jour je devrais me faire à cette idée, mais tout ce que je désirais c'était d'être une jeune fille normale. Perdre des gens que j'aime, subir à nouveau le sentiment de perte ne m'intéressait plus. Je n'avais plus envie de m'attacher comme je l'avais fait envers mon ancien protecteur. Désobéir, mentir, souffrir… était des mots que je désirais enlever de mon vocabulaire. Charlie ne méritait pas cela venant de sa fille qu'il venait de retrouver. Ma mère en avait payé de sa vie à cause de moi, je ne désirais pas le perdre, lui aussi.

**« Ce n'est pas ça du tout que je veux »**, répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, d'une voix mécontente.

**« Vous en êtes sure ? »** demanda-t-il avec un ton de défi à mon égard.

**« Oui, j'en suis sure »**, dis-je plus durement, en reculant d'un pas.

Je ne voulais plus rien savoir de ce genre de vie. Je ne désirais qu'une seule et unique chose… partir d'ici.

**« Pardonnez-moi. »** Se justifia-t-il en laissant retomber son sourire. Il prit le livre entre ses mains et se pencha afin de le remettre sous le comptoir.

Ce fut lorsque je ne vis plus sa tête que je pris la fuite vers la sortie. Non, mais… qu'on me laisse tranquille avec cela !

Alors que je tirais sur la poignée pour sortir de cet endroit, je l'entendis s'informer sur les livres dont j'avais besoin, mais je continuai mon chemin. Je ne désirais plus converser avec cet homme qui semblait trop bien me connaitre.

.

Je me dirigeais vers l'arrière-cour du lycée, quand je l'aperçus : _Angela_. La jeune fille qui précédemment s'était fait harceler par Rosalie. Elle venait de sortir son petit déjeuner, tandis que je me dirigeais lentement vers elle. Comment allait-elle prendre ma venue ?

**« Salut, Angela, c'est bien cela ? »** elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Visiblement, ça commençait mal entre nous.

**« Pourquoi ? »** demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise de ma question. **« Euh… je veux dire… Salut, tu veux que je m'en aille ? »** Me demanda-t-elle le regard craintif. Cette Rosalie ne m'avait aidée en rien à me faire des amies à ce que je pouvais constater.

**« Ouais… on va reprendre du début. Salut, je m'appelle Bella. Et non, je ne veux pas que tu partes ? Bien au contraire »** dis-je en lui offrant un sourire. **« Et puis, je cherche à bien m'intégrer ici, tout est nouveau… »**

**« Mais tu connais déjà Rosalie. Je ne m'inquièterais pas à ta place, pour t'intégrer, »** me coupa-t-elle.

**« Oui, c'est vrai, Rosalie est très gentille avec moi… mais je dois dire que je n'aimerais pas me retrouver à la traine. Et je dois réussir aussi mon année, si je ne veux pas avoir mon père sur le dos. Et l'on m'a dit que tu étais la personne idéale. »** Lui dis-je tout sourire. Je scrutais son visage à travers ses lunettes et vis un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres.

**« Oh, je serais ravie de t'aider. Si tu veux, on pourrait se retrouver après les cours. Que dirais-tu de la bibliothèque ? »**

_Oh non ! Je n'allais pas retourner là-bas avec ce fou qui visiblement devait être mon prochain protecteur._

**« Où ailleurs, »** la coupais-je à mon tour. Elle fut décontenancée de ma brusque réplique. **« Je veux dire dans un endroit plus tranquille. Non, en fait je n'aime pas cet endroit… il me tape sur les nerfs. » **J'espérais au fond de moi qu'elle goberait mes salades. Je dois dire que j'étais plutôt mauvaise en mensonges.

**« Oh, oui je comprends, c'est souvent le cas de beaucoup de personnes. J'adore y aller moi, je trouve cet endroit reposant, et le nouveau bibliothécaire est super cool ! »** Il était donc nouveau, pourquoi n'en étais-je pas le moins du monde étonnée ? **« Il a une telle culture et c'est un Anglais. Il était conservateur dans un musée d'art moderne avant d'arriver ici. »** Elle se stoppa net et grimaça soudainement.** « Oh, je dois être la fille la plus ennuyeuse du monde ! »**

**« Non, pas du tout. »** Visiblement, elle ne semblait pas convaincue de ma réponse. Je lui souris et pris une bouchée de mon repas.

**« Salut les filles, ça va ? On ne vous dérange pas ? »** Je vis deux garçons s'assoir avec nous et poser leurs sacs à terre. Je reconnus celui qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Il m'avait aidée à ramasser mes affaires dans le couloir précédemment.

**« Salut… salut »** dis-je aux deux jeunes hommes.

**« Bella, je te présente, Emmett et Mike. »** J'avalais difficilement quand le fameux Emmett qui m'avait aidée à ranger mon bazar m'adressa la parole.

**« Ah ! Bella et moi il y a bien longtemps nous étions très très proches »,** dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

**« Mais le temps a passé et hélas ! Nous nous sommes perdus de vue et tiens ! Voilà qu'on se retrouve, c'est très touchant. » **J'aurais voulu lui balancer une vacherie en pleine tête, mais je doutais de la manière dont il pourrait l'encaisser.

**« Dis-moi, est-ce que c'est moi ou tu deviens idiot ? »** Dit son ami en s'esclaffant sans honte. Je me joignis doucement à lui quand Emmett lui répondit.

**« Non, c'est pas toi. »** Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps.

**« Ravie de faire votre connaissance… enfin, je crois ! » **Mon regard s'était vrillé sur Angela qui visiblement trouvait la situation aussi drôle que moi. Le fameux Mike allait entamer la conversation avec moi quand Emmett sortit mon pieu de son sac pour me le tendre.

**« C'est à toi ce truc ? »** Me dit-il en le tournant dans sa grosse patte d'ours. **« Parce qu'on dirait une sorte de piquet de clôture pour nains ! » **

_Et merde ! Bella, rayon discrétion, tu peux y retravailler !_ Je lui souris afin de ne pas montrer mon angoisse grandissante.

**« Euh… oui. Euh… non, c'est une arme défensive »**,répondis-je pas très convaincante. **« À Phoenix, tout le monde en a, le gaz paralysant est assez démodé. » **J'ancrai mon regard au sien et lui sourit.

**« Alors, tu es heureuse d'être parmi nous, Bellisima ? »** me demanda Mike.

Décidément, il me portait trop d'attention à mon gout ! Ce genre de mec m'horripilait terriblement. S'il s'imaginait que j'allais tomber dans ses bras, il s'était bien trompé. Pff… quel connard !

**« Ça alors, on me porte beaucoup d'intérêts ! »** pensais-je tout haut, gênée de cette soudaine popularité.

**« Non, c'est juste que nous sommes dans une petite ville et que ta venue est un évènement, si je puis dire. »** M'annonça Emmett en s'installant confortablement sur sa chaise en plastique.

J'allais lui répondre, mais je fus coupée par le timbre de voix de Rosalie, qui s'approchait de nous à chacun de ses pas.

**« J'espère qu'il ne te dérange pas, ce grand lourdaud ! »** dit-elle en se joignant à nous tout en fixant les deux garçons d'un air redoutable.

Mike se leva et alla l'accoster.

Quant à Rosalie, elle lui intima le silence du revers de sa main manucurée. **« Je ne suis pas venue pour parler avec vous »**, leur dit-elle d'une voix agacée.

Elle se tourna vers moi, me fit un beau sourire – _hypocrite, pensais-je_ – et reprit.

**« Bella, je suis venue t'annoncer que nous n'avons pas cours de gym, aujourd'hui. Un cadavre a été retrouvé dans les vestiaires des filles. »**

**« Qu… quoi ? » **bafouillai-je, surprise de cette déclaration. « **Tu as bien dit… un cadavre ? » **demandai-je hésitante.

_Ça y est ! Les ennuis commençaient, et ce dès mon premier jour de cours. Hip hip hip… hourra !_

**« Quoi ? »** Réussi à dire Angela.

Je la regardai du coin de l'œil et l'expression que je vis sur son visage, me démontra qu'elle était totalement terrifiée.

**« Oui, mort, un vrai cadavre. »** Rosalie semblait plus excitée par le fait qu'on y ait trouvé un cadavre qu'apeurer.

_Mais dans quel patelin avais-je abouti ? Chacun y était bizarre, à sa façon, mais cette fille… c'était le bouquet !_

**« Tu veux dire, de la tête au pied ! »** ironisa Emmett avant d'éclater de rire.

**« Si tu allais te faire cuire un œuf McCarty ? »** Il venait vraiment de l'énerver et s'en marrait d'autant plus.

Quant à moi, plus rien ne comptait. Les folies de Mike et Emmett passaient outre dans mes priorités. Rapidement, je me mis à ranger mes affaires prétextant une envie urgente.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nous aimerions avoir de _**vrais avis**_ en ce premier chapitre afin de nous assurer

que l'idée soit bonne et que cette fiction **_vaut la peine ou non_** d'être continuée.

En « vrais avis », nous voulons avoir votre _feeling_, ce que vous pensez de l'idée de base.

.

_C'est agréable de lire :_

_Super ! À quand le prochain chapitre ?_

**_(Mais ça ne nous dit pas comment vous l'avez trouvé, ce que vous avez aimé ou détesté.)_**

Nous vous faisons confiance à ce sujet ;) !

.

_**Je**_**s**_**s et L**_**o**_**v**_**e**_**ly**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Voilà quelques réponses que nous apportons si jamais vous vous posiez des questions suite à ce chapitre.**_

**_._**

**Question : **_Est-ce qu'il va y avoir tous les personnages de twilight ?_

_**Rép : **Selon moi, oui. Sinon, ceux manquant n'avaient pas une grande importance dans la Saga._

_._

**Question : **_Est-ce que Rosalie et Emmett sont des vampires ?_

_**Rép : **Non, de simples humains.  
><strong>.<strong>_

**Question : **_Ça ressemble beaucoup trop à la série Buffy, vous ne mettez pas vraiment de changement dans l'histoire..._

_**Question :** J'adore, mais je trouve que les répliques ressemble beaucoup à Buffy contre les vampires , c'est juste les noms qui change! **  
>Rép : <strong>Oui vous avez raison cela ressemble à Buffy, mais ce n'est qu'histoire des premiers chapitres à peine car après l'histoire prendra un tournant bien différent, beaucoup de chose vont changer. Après à vous de voir si vous voulez lire la suite. 4 chapitres ( qui sont les 2 premiers épisodes de Buffy ) ressemblerons, ensuite nous prendrons seulement les noms de monstres ou autre, mais les répliques seront désormais de nous. Tout changeras et contrairement à Buffy, les vampires ne changeront pas de visage ils garderont le leur, vous verrez par vous-même si vous continuez à nous suivre._

_._

**Question : **_Les Cullen ne sont pas des vampires dans cette Fic?_

_**Rép :** Il y aura très peu de Cullen dans cette fiction. Les personnages auront presque tous leur nom de famille avant qu'ils soient vampires (dans la Saga). _

.  
><strong>Question : <strong>_Est-ce que le passé de Bella va revenir dès le début, de devoir anéantir les vampires ? _

_**Rép : **Oui, dès le 2e chapitre, si l'on se fie aux 2 premiers épisodes de Buffy._

_._

**Nous espérons que cela ait répondu à des questions que vous auriez pu avoir en lisant.**


End file.
